


Family Values

by SuperPsychoNutcase



Series: Careful What Wish For [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M, Kids say the darndest things, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, mamanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Vasilisa Wayne is the daughter of Damian and Marinette Wayne. Born with her mother’s charm and her father’s wit, the now nine year old is showing signs of growing into fearsome beauty. After stealing the Batmobile and getting torn into by her parents for doing so, she retaliates by wishing that they weren’t her parents.As hurt as Marinette is by hearing her dear daughter say such a thing, she won’t let that stop her from teaching Vasilisa a lesson on making wishes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Careful What Wish For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994287
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween and a belated birthday present from me to you. As requested, I am extending on the one shot of 'Maintaining Balance'. :3

“Well I wish I wasn’t your daughter!”

The cave repeated her scream, her voice bouncing off the walls until even that grew faint enough to hear the choked sobs of one Marinette Wayne née Dupain-Cheng. Anyone could see that her daughter’s vindictive statement had affected her greatly, but it took a keener eye to see her husband’s distress. Vasilisa, however, was still seething over the perceived slight of being yelled at for something her father had done when he was her age. She stormed out of the Batcave in a bid to hide her angry tears, leaving her shock and emotionally compromised family behind. 

Damian pulled his wife into his embrace with a tenderness his brothers had once thought him incapable of showing. He acted as her voice of reason, another thing they had once believed impossible, talking to Marinette in a soothing coo. “She didn’t mean it, cara mia. It was said in the heat of the moment.”

The blunette sniffled tearfully. “I know. I know she didn’t mean it, but the look on her face… She truly hated us in that moment.”

“I would give anything to see my parents just one more time,” Marinette had known Dick to be the most personable of all the Bats. She had seen him sad, frustrated, even disappointed, but never had she seen him infuriated. It was a fearsome sight to behold. “and she wishes you weren’t her parents because you were scared for her safety.”

Bruce, who’s accidental fight in the Fountain of Youth had turned back his biological clock, stood just as Damian remembered all those years ago when he returned from his stint in the Batmobile: disappointed but relieved that she had not come to any harm. “I really need to childproof that car.”

“I’m not surprised. She is your spawn after all, Demon.” The smooth metallic click of a gun chamber sliding home emphasized Jason’s statement. 

Kor’i leaned into her husband in an attempt to calm him. “That does not excuse Vasilia’s behavior. What she did was reckless. If Mar’i had done that...” 

Damian cut her off, “She would never. Mar’i is a daddy’s girl through and through, and she’d never risk making Grayson mad at her.”

Said man lost some of his righteous fury at the thought of his own 12 year old sleeping just a few floors above the cave. “Yeah. I’m glad our little Nightstar takes after me.”

“The chandeliers would disagree if they could.” Tim sipped on his coffee, his shadow ringed eyes still alert after three days without sleep.

Marinette’s watery blue eyes glared holes into the cave wall while her in-laws chatted amongst themselves. The memories of timeline long dead resurfaced in her mind and invoked her darker, mischievous side from its slumber. She almost wanted to thank Gabriel Agreste, the once upon a timeline villain, for making the wish that altered the past and consequently the future so greatly. Who knows when she would have met Damian if he hadn’t made that wish or if she would have met him at all. Having those memories of her previous life made Marinette wary of wishes and knew better than to make them thoughtlessly. Perhaps it was time for her firstborn to learn such a lesson. 

She turned to her husband, the love of her life, with a determined and calculative glare that had made him fall for her. “Habibty, I know that look. What are you thinking?”

“I was just thinking of the phrase ‘be careful what you wish for’, ma raison de vivre.” Marinette whipped out her phone and scrolled through her favorites list until she came across the name of her mentor. The phone rang only twice before her friend greeted her warmly. “Salut, Diana. Are you still going to Themyscira?”

Diana confirmed without hesitation. “I am on my way there now. Why, do you need something? Are your children alright?”

Marinette shared a look with Damian as it finally clicked in his mind what she wanted to do. “Vasilisa told Damian and I that she wished we were not her parents. I was wondering if you would help me grant her wish.”

There was silence on the other end as Wonder Woman processed what she had just heard until finally, “What do you need from me?”


End file.
